Valentine's Daughter
by pizzafan123
Summary: What if instead of growing up with Clary, Jocelyn, Luke and Simon, Erin grew up thinking she was Jace's sister with Valentine? How would it change for Erin, Jace and the others? What sort of relationship would she have with Clary and Jocelyn later on along with Luke and Valentine?
1. Chapter 1

**I had this idwa for a while, but it took me a while to actually put it down. What if instead of growing up with Clary, Jocelyn, Luke and Simon, Erin grew up thinking she was Jace's sister with Valentine? How would it effect Erin, Jace and everyone else? Would it change the story at all and in what way?**

 **Just on heads up, I know absolutely nothing about giving birth.**

 **Also, this is a bit confusing, but Jace is a year older than Erin and Clary in this.**

 **Valentine's Daughter (Erin Fray AU)**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Childhood (Part 1)**

August 23, 1991

Brooklyn Hospital Center

4:23 am

Jocelyn Fray screamed again, her stomach a huge swell. Luke Garroway stood by her side, nervous and worried. Time passed and Jocelyn's first child was born. Jocelyn laidd there panting, relieved it was over.

After the baby was cleaned. A nurse came over. "Your child, Ms. Fray?"

Jocelyn held out her hands, tired, but doing her best not to show it. The inner Shadowhunter in her telling her to not show weakness. She looked at her daughter with the small tuff of light blond hair and grey eyes, too early to see what color her eyes would favor, her mother or father. She hoped it was her, she didn't want to see a child with Valentine's blond hair and dark eyes. She would do it nontheless, but still...

She smiled gently at her daughter, brushing her small tuff of hair. The doctor asked. " ? Do you have a name?"

Jocelyn nodded. "Yes, Erin...Charlotte Fray. Yes, Erin Charlotte Fray."

She hoped the strength of the one in their family and the first female Consul would give her daughter strength.

Suddenly she felt another pang of pain in her lower stomach. She gasped sharply, tightening her grip on her daughter. The doctor came over quickly. "Ms. Fray, they is another baby coming!"

Luke and Jocelyn both screamed. "What?!"

Luke was shocked that there was no sign of it before. Jocelyn didn't want to go through it again. Though she knew she had too.

The doctor took Erin from Jocelyn, giving her to a nurse to bring to the baby holding area before bringing her in area where all babies are just born go to.

While Jocelyn gave birth to her other daughter who she would later name, Clarissa Adele Fray, the nurse dropped her off after making sure she was secure. Since it was barely 4:30 am, the security wasn't as good as it could have been.

Blackwell and Pangborn came here on Valentine's order came to the Brooklyn Hosptial Center. They walked over and saw the new girl, noticing that the child in the carrier was the one they were looking for. She had blond hair and dark eyes, famillar cheekbones and looks also pertaining to Jocelyn. Blackwell stood in the way while Pangborn grabbed the child tightly.

Distirbed by this, Erin was starting to cry. Pangborn shoved a hand against the baby's mouth and nose, trying to leave as smoothly as possible. As they were in the lobby, a doctor called. "Hello? Wait a moment."

Blackwell and Pangborn quickly left the building, turning in what others would think would be an random alleyway. Valentine Morgenstern light hair was shone and his dark eyes locked onto both of the Shadowhunters. "Did you find my child?"

Pangborn nodded. "Yes, here she is."

Pangborn handed her to him, bowing his head. He gave a flick of his hand and they both knew they were dismissed. They pivioted on their heel, leaving Valentine. He looked down at his daughter frowning. She had his hair and structure of his face. He could see Jocelyn in her. The shape of her eyes and her chin, along with other things.

He walked off, knowing it would be too risky to try to get Jocelyn. The best thing he could do would be to raise his daughter right. It was no doubt Jocelyn would not tell her about her heritage as a Shadowhunter and raise her a mundane. Just the thought made his face twist in disgust. He decided he would raise her with Jonathan, the Herondale's son. His daughter was sleeping.

He stepped into a Portal already made for him by a warlock he hired a later that night before. As he stepped through, coming to the Wayland Manor in Alicante, the captail of Idris. Seraphina Amalia Morgerstern or as the world would know her, Seraphina Amalia Wayland.

/ / / / / / / / / / / /

As Valentine left with his daughter, Jocelyn was in panic. "Where is my daughter!?"

"Ma'am, please-"

"Please nothing, you lost a child! My child!"

"We're sorry-"

"I don't care about sorry, you lost my daughter, how do you lose a baby?"

Luke laid a hand on her shoulder. "Jocelyn, please stay calm."

Her eyes were panicked as they looked at him. He sent her a worried look back. A younger doctor rushed it, breathing heavy with wide eyes. "Dr. Walker! Two men...came and took a child."

All eyes went on the man that was bent double. "Dr. Micheals? What did you say?"

"Two men dressed in black came and took a child. I couldn't get her fast enough!"

Jocelyn gave a gasp of shock and pain. She knew who took her baby. Her and Luke looked at each other, thinking the same thing. Jocelyn grabbed Luke's shoulders, fisting the fabric. " _He_ took my child. Valentine took her." She wept in grief, ignoring the other doctors and nurses in the room. She wept for what she thought was the death of her baby girl. Her only relief was that she still had Clarissa. Luke closed his own eyes in pain, wishing something could have been done.

Knowing Valentine, the mundane police couldn't touch them and they would go to the Clave because they were also hiding from them. From his keen hearing, they were nowhere in sight. He hung his head.

/ / / / / / / / / /

Jonathan Wayland toddled over to the crib, chubby fingers gripping the bars. His Da told him Seraphina was his little sister. Seraphina was 6 months old.

"Jonathan, come here." He looked up at his Dad's voice. He turned around and went to his father's side. "Da?"

"Jonathan, what are you doing?"

"Seeing Sera."

"Be careful."

Jonathan nodded. "Yes, Da." He went back to his sister's crib. She had a fuzz of blond hair like his, but lighter, like Da. Her eyes were bright green, not like his or Da's. She was awake, smiling at him. He grinned back, putting his hand through the bars and took her hand which was balled into a fist.

She gave a gummy grin, taking his fingers and putting them in her mouth. Jonathan made a face at her, taking his hand back. She let out a little laugh. He moved out of her reach and patted her head softly, remembering his Da telling him that for a while, a baby had something called a "soft spot".

He moved his hand away, shuffling away. His Da wasn't there.

/ / / / / / / /

Jonathan was three years old and Seraphina was two. Valentine was starting his training with Jonathan. Nothing too life threatening that would kill him if he kept watch. Seraphina would start when she was three. Male or female, Valentine didn't care. She would become a strong Shadowhunter warrior. He would not allow his daughter, his _own_ daughter to become weak like Jocelyn wanted to do in the first place.

As he watched with a stiff back and arms crossed over his chest, he watched Jonathan go over the exercise he told to do untill he could do them flawlessly and perfectly. Valentine heard a knocking on the door. He frowned, saying to Jonathan. "Continue."

The blond boy gave him a nod, not even looking back. Valentine walked over to the door, opening it ajar. He looked down at his daughter. She looked up at him with bright green eyes, her light blond a little bit above her shoulders. She smiled at him. He fixed her with a stern look. She winced, looking down at her feet.

Valentine's voice was sharp. "Seraphina, why did I tell you to do when Jonathan was training?"

"Not to go in." She was looking back at him, knowing he didn't like when she looked down at the floor.

"Then why are you here when I told you not to?"

She bit her lip, hating when he was mad at her. "I'm sorry, Da."

He frowned some more and nodded his head. "Very well, go have one of the servents make you something to eat and then wait for me, do you understand?"

"Yes, I do. Sorry Da."

She ran off after he gave her a look of dismissal. He turned on his heel to see Jonathan do the same thing that he was been doing since he went to see Seraphina. He made an exercise that was based on flexablity to start him off. That way later on in his Shadowhunting training, the more extenisive training could be done easier.

He had done it this time without hesitating or trip over his own feet. Jonathan has been at it for hours. He looked up at Valentine and Valentine smiled slightly, nodding his head. Jonathan grinned at him. Valentine said. "We'll go over your next training exercise tomorrow. Your free to go."

Jonathan nodded his head. "Yes, Dad." He ran into what Valentine knew to be Seraphina's direction. Seraphina and Jonathan got along more than he thought they would. He knew if he decided to raise her with the other Jonathan, the one with the demon blood, his actual blood related son, things would have most like turned out differently.

Jonathan went to his sister who was eating chicken and potatoes with her finger, he hopped up on a chair, ruffling her hair with a grin. She looked at him with a pout. "John, I got in trouble."

He frowned at her, tapping her nose. "You have to listen to Dad, you know that."

She frowned, using his fists to rub away tears that collected. He smiled at her and messed up her hair again. It was something he usually did. "Sera, it's okay. Just listen to Dad, okay?"

She smiled at him. "Okay, brother."

/ / / / / / / / / / / / /

Jonathan was at five today and Seraphina was four. It was Jonathan's birthday. Valentine let them have anything they wanted on their birthday's. It was easily, their favorite days. Seraphina started her training. The training that Jonathan did before as Jonathan's training went up in difficulty.

Jonathan went to his father. "Father, I would like a spaghetti bath."

Valentine looked down at him with a small smile. "Alright, if that is what you desire."

Jonathan smiled happily at that. Seraphina went to go play with her brother as he waiting for the servents to make his special bath. Sera was a bit disappointed, but knew that it was John's present. Sera pouted when the servents came over to get Jonathan. Though she grinned at him when he looked at her. She didn't want him to be upset on his brithday.

He smiled back, following after the servent. Valentine came over to Seraphina. "While your brother is in his bath, come train."

Seraphina nodded. "Yes, Dad." He turned on his heel, walking throught he Wayland Manor to the training room, Seraphina at his heels.

He opened the doors, his daughter following him. He crossed his arms over his chest and spoke. "Start."

She nodded, feeling nervous with her father's eyes on her and rolled her shoulder a little. She gave a little start, going to roll on her shoulder, but instead of rolling completely and landed on her feet in a crouch, she stumbled, falling on her side. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly, knowing her father's eyes were on her.

"Again."

She gave a nod, standing to her feet and trying, only for the same thing to happen again.

"Again."

She tried over and over, but could not complete the exercise perfectly, though with each time she did get better. Valentine walked over to her and stops her by the shoulder, yanking her to her feet. "What are you doing? Jonathan could do this at your age. Why can't you?"

Seraphina looked down at her feet. "I-I don't know."

"Don't stutter and look at me."

She looked up at him with wide eyes. "Sorry, John's always faster than me."

"Then do it again."

"Yes, Dad."

She did and he kept a stern and unwavering eye on her until she did it like he asked her to.

/ / / / / / /

Seraphina was five years old today and Jonathan was six. It was August 23rd, 1996. Seraphina was thinking for a while since April what to ask for from her father, but she was stuck. Jonathan tried to give her some ideas, but shot them down causing Jonathan to get annoyed with her and walk off.

As she finished her training that day (Which was less than what it usually was on other days), she finally decided what she wanted. She went to her father and asked. "Father?"

Valentine looked down. "Seraphina, what is it?"

She smiled at him. "I decided what I want for my birthday."

He raised an eyebrow at her and she said. "I want a cake. I mean a really big one, as big as me." She spread her arms far apart to demonstate. She grinned widely. Jonathan raised an eyebrow at his sister.

Valentine nodded his head. "If that is what you wish."

"Thank you, Father." She hugged his leg on reflex, her height only about reaching his hip. He stiffened and she felt it. Wincing, she moved away, only to feel his hand on her head, ruffling her hair slightly. She grinned brightly at him, letting go and trotting to Jonathan's side, hugging him as Valentine went to talk to the servents.

He had bandages on his hands, fingers and upper arm. A couple for his face too. Lately, since Feburary, Jonathan has been distant with her and their father told her to leave brother alone. She felt a bit lonely, but the new training that her father came up with for her, she didn't think about it much.

Seraphina said. "John, I'll even let you have some."

He gave a little smirk. "Even with that big cake I can only get a little?"

She nodded sternly. "Yes."

He gave a laugh, hugging her tightly.

A couple of hours later their father had her cake. It was easily a foot and a half tall with chocolate and vanella frosting covering it. She licked her lips and gave John a piece like she said she would. She looked up at her father. "Father, would you like some?"

Valentine gave a shake of the head, getting up from the table, giving them each a pat on the head and walking out of the room. She pouted for a moment, then ignoring the fork in her hand, took her hand, grabbed a handfull of cake and shoved it in her mouth.

She chewed happily, it was good. Jonathan ate the cake with a fork like a normal person. She made a face at him and looked to see if her father was around. After making sure he wasn't there, she dug her other hand into the cake which barely left a dent and threw it at Jonathan.

It hit him in the front of his shirt, shocking him. He turned toward her to give his sister a glare. "Sera!"

She could tell he was upset about whatever made him ignore her. So she just gave him a toothy grin, her green eyes lighting up. Jonathan's golden eyes glared some more. She grabbed another chunk of cake, throwing her arm back.

He sent her a warning look. "Sera, don't-"

With a wider grin, she tossed it at him and he ducked, quickly tackling her to the floor. He halfway turned his body so she didn't get hurt. She laughed pushing at him. He lost the annoyed look and pushed her, taking the cake that was on the table and throwing it back at her. She giggled a little and sat up, hiding behind the chair.

When half the cake was there, they decided to eat the cake until they were full. Sera was surprised they're father didn't come out, with all the noise they were making. Though by the grin and happy light in his eyes, she didn't care in that moment if he was disappointed, even if she hated disappointed her father.

/ / / / / / / / / / / /

 **There it is. This was so hard, to tell you the truth. Writing Valentine as a father is really hard. For a couple of reasons, one, we was strict, we all know that. Two, He was not fully evil to Jace as Jace looked at Valentine as a father figure that was strict to him, but kind on certain points, for example, his birthdays, when he could do what he wanted.**

 **Also, I believe in City of Glass Valentine said something like Sebastian was the warrior because of the demon blood and Jace was the one he cared for as a son. So yeah, he wasn't by any means a good father, but he wasn't a fully evil one either. If he was Jace would fully resent him and not grieve at his funeral. Maybe that's just my opinion.**

 **Sure abuse is still seen with more mental abuse so much more than physical. The next chapter will be the other half of their childhood and will get into it more.**

 **Sorry about the long Author's Note. I felt I needed to explain it. Please tell me if you liked this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Valentine's Daughter**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Warning: There is some non descriptive accounts of corporal punishment.**

Johnathan was seven and Seraphina was six. Soon she would learn why her brother was so injured and distant, though she might not want to know. Valentine took her aside as he had Johnathan studying French at the time. She would take up Italian tomorrow. He looked down at her, arms crossed over his chest. "Seraphina, I have a different training exercise for you."

She blinked once and asked. "Yes, Father?"

His eyes grew more stern. He remembered Johnathan failing this last year. "You will be given a falcon and have it obey you. Do you understand me, Seraphina?"

She frowned, her father seemed a bit more serious about this training than the others. "Yes, Father. I understand."

He nodded sharply, laying a hand on her almost white hair. "Excellent, follow me."

She followed him to his room, somewhere they weren't allowed unless their father allowed it. He lifted a cloth fro something, showing a decently sized brass bird cage. Seraphina eyes widened in awe at the falcon she was looking at.

The first thing she saw was the bird's sharp and intelligent dark eyes. It's underside was white, while the head and back along with the wings being light and dark brown. To her in that moment, it was beautiful.

Valentine's voice was sharp when he noticed her look. "Seraphina."

He didn't yell, but she and stiffened her spine straight as if he had. "Father?"

"You must not fail this training. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Father." Even if she thought it was strange to be stressing one training so much, she knew when he used that tone not to argue. He grabbed the handle from on top of the cage and gave it to her. With a quiet grunt, she held it in both arms, arms straining slightly with the weight.

Her father then spoke. "Also, until your training is over, keep your distance from Johnathan."

Seraphina's face fell. "W-what? Why, Father?"

Valentine frowned. "Done stutter."

"Sorry, Father. I understand."

She didn't, but he seemed serious about this and she figured it wouldn't take long.

How wrong she was.

She carried the cage toward her room and bumped into her brother. He was eating a sandwich. He eyes widened when he saw what she was carrying on her hands.

His eyes were wide and his face was pale with pure shock and a little bit of horror. He remembered what he had to do last year and his failure made him internally cringe. But his sister having to do it, that made him worry.

She smiled at him, hating the look on his face. She tried reassure him by looking honestly in his eyes. His face softened a couple of fractions.

Valentine voice came to them. "Seraphina? Johnathan."

Seraphina nodded her head to both of them and scurried off, managing to have her back straight like her father taught her. Johnathan went back to studying has Italian and Valentine went elsewhere.

/ / / / / /

She was wrong about finishing it soon. It has been a two weeks and the falcon kept on biting, scratching and nipping harshly at whatever skin the bird could reach. Seraphina wrapped and cleaned her injuries herself. So, her arms, legs, face and fingers had one bandages on them. It hurt, but Seraphina wouldn't quit. Other than the punishment of failing, she didn't want to disappoint her father or her brother.

She was a little too young to use a Stele yet, though from what she learned, an iratze rune would help.

She didn't name the falcon, she was learning to hate the thing every time it gave her another injury.

It was night time and she was trying to sleep. The thing kept on crowing and making loud noise. Her father knew this would happen and put a long lasting soundless rune on her door so the rest of the house won't here it. Seraphina couldn't help but think lucky them.

Seraphina let out a growl of frustration and shot up in bed, gracefully moving the blankets and grabbing the book on her night stand. It was a book about falcons. After reading, she got an idea. She smiled and grabbed one of her blankets, throwing it over the cage. It was quiet and she smirked, crawling back into bed, nuzzling the blankets.

/ / / / / / /

A week later and her progress wasn't getting any better. She was still attacked and getting more frustrated. She sat with her legs crossed and stared at the falcon, he stared right back with intelligent dark eyes.

Sera suddenly had an idea and her face lit up. "I got it!"

She was over, wincing as she opened the cage door win her injured fingers. She reached inside, wincing at the harsh nip to her forearm that wasn't covered by a bandage. She slowly pet the falcon on the head, hoping to calm it. It worked for a moment, until the falcon nipped her sharply on the ear.

She let out a cry of pain, putting the bird back in it's cage. She felt her eyes fill with tears as she felt blood in her upper ear. Her tears spilled down her cheeks and she wiped them as quickly as she could. She put a bandage on her ear. Deciding she would try again tomorrow, anything to stop this training exercise and see her brother John again.

/ / / / / /

She did this everyday for another 2 weeks. Getting the falcon used to her scent. She figured if she was kind to the bird, it would be likely to listen to her and she wouldn't have to hurt it for no reason. It was working well, the falcon never really hurt her, it was rare if he did.

A week after that she named her bird Shadow, hoping to get him more obedient and not harm her. Just like her father wanted her too. She couldn't help, but feel proud of herself.

It took a couple of weeks, but eventually she achieved what she believed the training exercise was. Spending over a month on this, she believed she was ready to show her father.

She walked to her father's study, knocking twice. She noticed her brother's wide eyed stare as he looked at all the visible injuries and bandages. There was a pained look in his eyes. He father then opened the door. "Seraphina? What is it?"

Sera grinned, excited. "Father, I finished the training."

She noticed John stiffen out of the corner of her eye. Valentine raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

She nodded and then remembered how he liked when her and John were verbal. "Yes, father."

She followed him as he walked toward her room. She could barely contain her excitement. She couldn't wait for his reaction. When they arrived, she opened the cage and Shadow leapt on her arm. He flapped his wings once before settling. She barely winced, even if she was wearing long sleeves, the claws were still sharp.

She looked up at her father as his face was blank. Then Shadow nuzzled the side of her neck. In a quick moment, Valentine took her bird. "Father?"

Valentine scowled down at her. "You failed the objective of your training."

She gaped. "I did?"

Valentine leveled her with a stern look. "Seraphina, remember this as I told your brother. To love is to destroy." With those words, he snapped Shadow's neck in a swift move, dropping the bird to the floor.

Sera felt her eyes widen in shock and fill with tears. "F-father."

"That's enough. I'll give you your punishment for failing your training later."

With that, he swept out of the room. All she could do is weep at the loss of her falcon, her friend.

"Sera."

She flinched at her brother's quiet tone. He didn't ask her anything, he said her name like a statement. "J-john."

She tried to wipe her tears away as he came closer. He made sure to step over her still bird and wrapped his arms around her. She stiffened, but he held her tighter. She looked up at him. His golden eyes were concerned and worried, while his bright golden hair was at his chin in natural waves. She moved closer to him, she always felt comfort when she was close to her brother.

"It's okay, Sera."

And she believed him. As long as she had her brother.

She found out her punishment later. No food until the morning and sitting was hard for a bit.

/ / / / / /

Soon enough Johnathan turned eight and Seraphina turned seven. After the falcon training, he moved their training on. Had them do the more mental learning about demonology, languages and Shadowhunter history and studies. After lunch they had the more physical training. Learning to walk on the beam in the training room without the flexible rope to stop them, forcing them to work quickly. Now, even though they were a year apart, they did the same training.

They both loved and hated it at times. The adrenaline was great, but the pain or disappointment if they messed up always felt horrible. It didn't take them long. They fell a couple of times, but that caused them to pick up the skill quickly. This training also helped Sera and John bond more. If either one of them were having difficulty, the other would train with them at night. Valentine didn't see a problem with this.

They learned balance, how to awaken and use a seraph blade (which their academic studies came into play by studying angels' names in the Codex). Also, speed, strength, stamina and other weapons. As they did this training day after day, it became a routine. Repetition helped the both of them.

For instance, we they did thing s like speed and stamina, he had them run around the estate everyday. Strength was the same way, only they had to do strength building exercise. No matter being female, John and Sera did the same ones. Their sword skills were based on Kata's and impromptu lighting situations set by Valentine. For example, fighting on top of the brand with or without each other.

/ / / / /

Things were the same even if they were learning new skills, then things changed when Johnathan turned nine and Seraph in a turned eight.

When John turned nine, he had his first mark and so did Sera. As they sat in chairs next to each other, he drew the rune eye on their hands, John's left and Sera right. They were plenty nervous and the mark burned. They bit their lips to hide the whimpers and groans. Though their faces shined with sweat and shoulders were tense as their hands grabbed the opposite one of each others.

Though after this, Valentine did smile at them, like a father would to his children. That made it worth it. After this, different marks were common and they got back to training, use strength balance and speed runes along with a couple others to train with and get used to the change.

They had their own stele by this time. They wore black of the Shadowhunting armor as they trained and casual clothes when they didn't. As the training got harder, they're they stayed late training together. One night they were training with a bow and arrows, something that both didn't favor, but knew they had to do.

They each had one, a carrier each of one shy of a dozen arrows, the twelfth in their hands, strung up on the bow the way they were shown. John grunted. "You remember how to do it, Sera?"

Sera frowned. "Yeah, we just have to remember to use more strength."

With that she pulled a little more back with her right hand, keeping the pull tight and then letting go. She let out a grin of victory. The arrow was in the ring. She grinned wider in John's direction, his arrow closer to the third ring.

He felt her look and saw the joking grin on her face. When she saw him look, she stuck her tongue out. He rolled his gold eyes, letting his hand drip from the bow to push her. She just snickered and he laughed with her. They continued to train though the night.

As time flew by, he had them hunting small time demons, Valentine at a distance. They did with injuries. This only sped up their training thought John and Sera enjoyed it for some reason.

/ / / / / / / /

Something then changed serious when John turned ten and Sera was nine. A couple of things happened around this time. John had gotten belted for going into a part of the library without Valentine's permission. Sera couldn't help by wince as she listen to every crack of the best. Even though it seemed like she needed the hug more than him when Valentine finished, he threw his arms tightly over shoulders, burying his face against her neck.

She even felt slight dampness, from tears that stayed in his eyes, but didn't fall. Sera merely tightened her grip on him.

Through the year, they both gotten physically punished for things they done. They believed he thought they were too old for softer punishments. Then it happened.

It was night time and they were laying down in their separate rooms. Sera was close to falling to sleep when she heard a yell. She jumped up, crouching on the bed. Silver bladed knife with iron pressed on the sides from top drawer balanced in her right hand. Her eyes darted around with a tense froe.

John was no better. He was up, close to the door, same blade in hand. Just in case they faced a get or a were wolf. John's next thought was to go see his sister, to protect her and make sure she w okay, then find their father. He knew she could take care of herself, but she was his little sister.

He almost glided along the wall, quietly opening his sister's room door to see her with the same blade, crouching on the bed. He felt relieved she was okay. It must've showed on his face because she gave a forced tense smile. She whispered. "It's okay, John."

She slowly got down from the bed, coming to his side. He sent her a look and looked toward the door. She nodded, her softer expression going blank and eyes serious. Just like their father told them they should be.

They were on either side of the wall in the hallway, coming closer to the louder noises. It sounded like two other men than their father. They sent each other a look, clinging close to the edge. Sera reached into her pocket, grabbing her Stele, marking her arms with sure footed and stealth runes.

Suddenly, there was a loud sound and the heat started up, giant yellow and red flames. They both let out a cry of shock. The heat itself against their skin. They heard their father roar. "Get out of my house!"

Both were shocked, they never heard such rage in their father. Before anything can be said or done, one of the men stabbed their father's chest area. Both their minds went blank. Their father was dead, some one killed their father. They felt a deep agony.

John's face twisted in rage and went to attack. Sera slammed into him before he could be seen. "No, John, no!"

She felt just as much rage as he did, but knew they couldn't brat them, even with their training. They killed father and he was well trained and strong. He was pushing against her and her eyes widened in fear as the fire spread.

She latched hands on his collar, pulling him away as he struggled. Because of this, they were barely getting anywhere. Fire landed on her arm and she cried out. That shook John out of his rage and he hurried to get them out of there. As they landed on the grass, away from the house after dodging fire and weakening wood, her brother rounded on her. "Why'd you do that?"

She winced, clutching her arm. "I don't-we would've died Johnathan!"

"It's not my fault you're a coward!"

Sera cringed at the word , glaring at him. "You ass! I did what was smart. Father always told us-"

"Shut up!"

With that, he gave her an angry shove, making her fall on her back from the unexpected force. He frowned at her. He knelt by her side, making her flinch. He said lowly. "Sorry."

She wanted to be angry, but knew her eyes were filling with broken tears. She then remembered there father really was dead. John seemed to realize this as his own eyes filled with tears.

They then cried and hugged each other tightly, never letting the other one go.

/ / / / / / / /

As they sat there, close to each other, they remembered as far back as they could in their childhood. How when they weren't tired and training went well, they took out the horses and rode. How they were given what birthday gift they wished for on that one day. How even if their father was strict, he was still their father.

Later on the day, almost night again members of the Cave showed up, the Shadowhunter government they only learned and read about.

Found out their father, Micheal Wayland died in the fire and that since they were underage shadow hunters, they needed to go to an Institute. It could be anywhere, since they were in Idris now. It could be in England, France, any other country in Europe or somewhere in the Americas.

They didn't show the worry that as they were trained to, but knew they were staying together.

/ / / / / / /

 **We'll, there you have it. This story that I havent updated in a month or so. One is because started College is afraid, but I caught on to it and I had writers block for this. I really don't know when I'll get this story updated again.**

 **On another note, as you can see their childhood with Valentine is over. I'll probably include flashback of the time between skips. Sorry if you think Jace is out of character, but he was 10, so I think he can cry a little. Until next time.**


End file.
